The wireless local-area network (WLAN) technology known as “Wi-Fi” has been standardized by IEEE in the 802.11 series of specifications (i.e., as “IEEE Standard for Information technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems. Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements. Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications”). As currently specified, Wi-Fi systems are primarily operated in the 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz bands.
The IEEE 802.11 specifications regulate the functions and operations of the Wi-Fi access points or wireless terminals, collectively known as “stations” or “STA,” in the IEEE 802.11, including the physical layer protocols, Medium Access Control (MAC) layer protocols, and other aspects needed to secure compatibility and inter-operability between access points and portable terminals. Because Wi-Fi is generally operated in unlicensed bands, communication over Wi-Fi may be subject to interference sources from any number of both known and unknown devices. Wi-Fi is commonly used as wireless extensions to fixed broadband access, e.g., in domestic environments and in so-called hotspots, like airports, train stations and restaurants.
Recently, Wi-Fi has been subject to increased interest from cellular network operators, who are studying the possibility of using Wi-Fi for purposes beyond its conventional role as an extension to fixed broadband access. These operators are responding to the ever-increasing market demands for wireless bandwidth, and are interested in using Wi-Fi technology as an extension of, or alternative to, cellular radio access network technologies. Cellular operators that are currently serving mobile users with, for example, any of the technologies standardized by the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), including the radio-access technologies known as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System/Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access, and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), see Wi-Fi as a wireless technology that can provide good additional support for users in their regular cellular networks.
As used herein, the term “operator-controlled Wi-Fi” indicates a Wi-Fi deployment that on some level is integrated with a cellular network operator's existing network, where the operator's radio access network(s) and one or more Wi-Fi wireless access points may even be connected to the same core network and provide the same or overlapping services. Currently, several standardization organizations are intensely active in the area of operator-controlled Wi-Fi. In 3GPP, for example, activities to connect Wi-Fi access points to the 3GPP-specified core network are being pursued. In the Wi-Fi alliance (WFA), activities related to certification of Wi-Fi products are undertaken, which to some extent is also driven from the need to make Wi-Fi a viable wireless technology for cellular operators to support high bandwidth offerings in their networks. In these standardization efforts, the term “Wi-Fi offload” is commonly used and indicates that cellular network operators seek means to offload traffic from their cellular networks to Wi-Fi, e.g., during peak-traffic-hours and in situations when the cellular network needs to be off-loaded for one reason or another, e.g., to provide a requested quality-of-service, to maximize bandwidth, or simply for improved coverage.
For a wireless operator, offering a mix of two technologies that have been standardized in isolation from each other raises the challenge of providing intelligent mechanisms for co-existence. One area that needs these intelligent mechanisms is connection management.
Many of today's portable wireless devices (referred to hereinafter as “user equipment,” or “UEs”) support Wi-Fi in addition to one or several 3GPP cellular technologies. In many cases, however, these terminals essentially behave as two separate devices, from a radio access perspective. The 3GPP radio access network and the UE-based modems and protocols that are operating pursuant to the 3GPP specifications are generally unaware of the wireless access Wi-Fi protocols and modems that may be simultaneously operating pursuant to the 802.11 specifications. Techniques for coordinated control of these multiple radio-access technologies are needed.